Body Switch
by Jasaiya Hawkins
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy mission. As they emerged in the daylight, Kanda spoke. I think we actually may have been affected. Why else would I be wearing a freckin skirt? Only one chapter for now. But soon to be redone!It'll soon be a full length story
1. Chapter 1

Flashback:

"There's been a weird phenomena going on here." On the huge map he had just put up on his wall, Komoi pointed somewhere. "Somehow, the dogs are hissing, the cats barking, and the birds oinking. We think innocence may be involved." Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee laughed as they imagined what Komoi described. Kanda looked at them like they were idiots. "Find the innocence if it's involved and bring it back."

End Flashback

"Well, that was interesting. At least we got the innocence without any problems and it's not affecting us. I mean, as far as I know I'm still in my own body." The four exorcists were nearing the exit of a dark cave. The innocence had been successfully retrieved and the mission was complete.

"I'm just glad it's over. That bear was squeaking like a mouse and had the personality of one. That was scary. Though, of course, when we retrieved it the animals went back to normal and the bear tried to eat us." Lavi laughed at Lenalee's comment. For once it was an easy mission for them.

"Don't get too complacent. The Noah may still appear you know." Kanda went to draw Mugen. He didn't find it. He felt down the side of his legs. That was when he realized he wasn't wearing any. It had seemed colder. "I think we actually may have been affected. Why else would I be wearing a freckin skirt?"

They reached the sunlight. Everyone looked okay. "Let's do a roll call. We all might have been affected." The results were this: Allen was in Kanda's body, Lenalee was in Lavi's, Lavi was in Allen's, and Kanda was om Lenalee's.

"Why did I have to be the girl? Allen is the most feminine male in our group." Their voices were still their owns, just in the wrong body. Lenalee didn't say anything.

"Man, Allen, are you always this hungry? I feel like I'm about to pass out." Lavi leaned against the cave wall.

"You have no right to speak. I'm in Kanda's body. Everything is too tall." Lenalee's body stomped up to Allen but spoke with Kanda's voice.

"What's wrong with that?" He reached for Mugen, remembered it wasn't there, and tried activating Lenalee's dark boots. Allen tried to draw Mugen. But Allen couldn't draw Mugen and Lenalee's leg remained the same. Allen's hand slipped Lavi's hammer out of it's container on his right leg. After Lenalee slapped Lavi with his own hand, he tried activating it. He couldn't.

"It appears we can't use our innocence. Apparently both our minds and body have to be in sync for us to use it. We need to get back to HQ, A.S.A.P. If we're attacked we're screwed."

At Headquarters

"Would you let us in, Gate Keeper? We switched bodies because of the innocence. But that does not make us Akuma. We're being trailed by Akuma and we can't use any of our innocence." Everyone in the control room was close to laughing. Kanda could be clearly heard. But his voice was coming from Lenalee's mouth. Komoi, though, was freaking out.

"Let them in! Let them in! We must get my precious Lenalee back to normal somehow." The Gate Keeper admitted them grudgingly. Krory was sent out to deal with the Akuma.

"We'll investigate more tomorrow. For now, rest and relax. All-, I mean Lav-, whoever you are, you should eat. Your stomach growling is really loud." For the first time, Allen truly realized just how much he ate. He ate a mountain of food within 15 minutes.

Everyone decided to retire early that night. But Allen couldn't sleep in "a room like Kanda's." It's too dark and depressing. Lenalee, a neat freak, could not stand Lavi's room. Lavi was the exact opposite of a neat freak, no matter how much Bookman tried to get him to keep it clean. Kanda refused to sleep in a girly room and Lavi couldn't sleep in a bed for which he was normally too tall. "Fine!! We'll sleep in the room where we feel the most comfortable."

The next day

The next day they appeared to be back to normal. Everyone woke up confused. For some reason they were in someone's else's room. Kanda was in Lenalee's, Allen was in Lavi's, Lavi woke up in Lenalee's room, and Lenalee woke up in Kanda's room. As if by common consensus, they met outside in the hallway. "Let's _never _do that again."

The End

Author's note

Wow, that last part was a nightmare to write. I just thought this would be funny to read. I didn't go into details thankfully. Also, I kept getting confused on who was in whose body, so I may be wrong on where they woke up. Sorry!! Forgive me if I offended anyone. It was such a nightmare trying to keep them straight.


	2. Chapter 2

Since so many people liked Body Switch, I will write a longer version. After I finish with Dream Traveler I will work on it. I may change who ends up with who so if you have on who should end up with you, send me a message or put in a review, kay?


End file.
